Recently, a lamp using a semiconductor light emitting element with little power consumption and long life has been used in place of a filament type lamp as a light source for various lighting equipments. As for the light emitting diode, the output light is decreased with the temperature of the diode while operation, which results in short life of the diode. Therefore, it is requested to suppress an increase in the temperature. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2008-91140 discloses an LED lamp using the light emitting diode in which a cover (base body) and a base plate are made from aluminum having thermally conductive characteristic. Heat generated in the lighting operation is conducted to the base plate from a wiring substrate where the lighting diodes are mounted, and then from the base plate to the base body to radiate the heat.
However, according to the lamp disclosed in the patent application, the base plate is provided between the wiring substrate on which the lighting diodes are mounted and the base body formed of aluminum. Therefore, the heat resistance is increased, and it becomes difficult to conduct the heat generated by the lighting diode to the base body made from metal. Especially, the base plate is made from of a thick aluminum plate to work as a heat sink, which results in more increase in the heat resistance and the manufacturing cost.
The embodiments supply a lamp with a base and a lighting equipment using the lamp in which the heat resistance between the lighting diodes and the base body is decreased, and the heat generated by the lighting diode can be more easily conducted to the base body.